Not Everything You See In The Movies Is True
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Vortech learns this and pays for it with a stomach ache. Done as a birthday/request story for Lantern Power. :)


**A birthday/request story for Lantern Power, who owns Isabel. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy, and Happy Birthday! :)**

 **Lego Dimensions and all characters belong to their respective owners. Thor belongs to Marvel/Disney. Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Not Everything You See In The Movies Is True**

Vortech grinned as he got a box of Pop Tarts. "I can eat a whole box of these and not get sick," he said to himself. "Just like Thor."

Heading to his room, he began eating them, enjoying the taste of chocolate. "Mmm. Delicious."

A few moments later, outside the Academy, Rachel and Isabel landed perfectly on their feet and let out shouts of joy. "Yee-haw! We kicked those trolls good!" The Tech Portal Master said.

"When will they ever learn?" Isabel asked with a laugh.

Dr. Krankcase and Ambush snuck up on the two of them and suddenly picked them up, making them yelp before they laughed, seeing their partners were being playful. "Ambush, put me down!" Rachel said, her laughter showing that she really wasn't upset.

"Krank, put me down," Isabel told her partner without heat, a smile on her face.

"Aw, come on, Izzy," he said with a chuckle, but set her back down on her feet gently, making her smile as she hugged him and Rachel hugged Ambush.

Suddenly, Funny Bone came rushing out of the Academy, Blades the Air Dragon hot on his heels. "Izzy! Izzy!" The little Undead dog called out to her, running up to her and skidding to a stop so fast that he tumbled head over heels for a moment before jumping up and running up to her.

Concerned, she kneeled down to him. "Funny Bone, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, but Vortech isn't," the small mutt told her.

"Vortech?" Rachel asked. "What about him?"

"He's moaning and groaning like something hurt him," Blades said, coming up to her. "We asked him if he was okay, but he said he was fine."

The two girls looked at each other. "Was there a battle here while Rach and I were on a mission?" Isabel asked.

"No, it was all quiet here," Funny Bone said.

"We better go see what's going on," Rachel said, growing more concerned.

The six of them headed inside the Academy and headed for Vortech's room. Isabel knocked on the door. "Vortech? It's Isabel. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes," a voice groaned out.

She shook her head and turned to Rachel. "Sounds like something happened and he's not going to tell me," she said.

The Tech Portal Master chuckled. "He's probably embarrassed and his pride got wounded," she said. "It's natural to try and hide something like that."

"True," the Undead Portal Master agreed before entering Vortech's room and stopping short at what she saw. "Hey, Rach?"

"Yeah?" The older girl asked.

"Can you come here and tell me that I'm not seeing things?"

Curious, Rachel entered the room and her eyes widened at seeing an empty box of Pop Tarts and she counted ten silver wrappings, all opened. "Oh, my goodness," she said. "Either someone had a sweet tooth, or someone decided to just have Pop Tarts for breakfast and lunch."

"Not…quite," a male voice groaned and they saw Vortech laying in bed and looking absolutely miserable, clutching his stomach as if in pain.

"Vortech, what happened?" Isabel asked, concerned for her friend.

He had the grace to look sheepish. "I…I thought I could eat a whole box of Pop Tarts and not get a stomach ache, like Thor," he answered. "But…I've got a big stomach ache."

"Oh, Vortech," she gently laughed in dismay, gently shaking her head.

"Holy cow! Vortech, this box contained twenty Pop Tarts!" Rachel said, holding up the box. "No wonder you've got a stomach ache. These things have a lot of sugar."

Vortech groaned. "I know," he said, sounding miserable.

Isabel sighed gently. "Vortech, couple things. One, Thor is a superhero and has a stomach of iron, thus hardly anything gives him a stomach ache and two, not everything you see in the movies is true," she said.

"Now you tell me," he groaned out.

Rachel picked up the mess, shaking her head with a small smile, recalling how she had once eaten a lot of candy with abandon and had paid for it with a nasty stomach ache that only time and rest took care of. She saw Isabel was going into mother mode and smiled, stepping out and letting her friend take over helping the poor man.

Isabel propped some pillows up behind Vortech's back and head. "Okay, I'm going to get a hot water bottle, some warm blankets, and some dry toast," she said before looking at him. "Maybe next time, don't eat so many Pop Tarts?"

"I think I'll avoid them for a while," he admitted, groaning again in pain.

Heading out, the Undead Portal Master found a hot water bottle courtesy of Mags, who had one in her lab along with some warm blankets. Thanking the inventor, Isabel then went to the kitchen and asked Chef Pepperjack for some dry toast, which the chef was more than happy to give her after hearing Vortech had a stomach ache. "Stomach aches are no fun," he said.

"No, they're not," Isabel agreed.

"Well, see how he does with the toast and if he feels better later on, I'll make him some scrambled eggs."

"Thanks, Chef."

Arriving back at the room, Isabel filled the hot water bottle up with hot water and gave it to Vortech. "Put it on your stomach," she said.

He did as he was told and sighed in relief as the heat helped the pain somewhat and the warm blankets helped to ease some more of the pain. "Okay, not eat the toast slowly," she said.

He grimaced at the taste of the dry toast, but ate it without complaint, starting to feel a little better. "Okay, that helped a bit," he admitted.

"Good," she said. "After a bit, I'll give you a stomach rub."

He looked a bit unsure about that. "You don't have to do that," he said softly. "You've already done a lot."

She gave him a look. "It'll help your stomach ache," she said.

He bit his lip and then it hit her. "Ah, your stomach is ticklish, hmm?" She asked.

Vortech swallowed hard. "Yes?" He squeaked out.

She chuckled. "Vortech, as funny as that would be, right now isn't the best time to start a tickle torture," she said. "Now, do you want to feel better soon or not?"

She was using her mom voice and he knew better than to argue when she took that tone of voice and sighed, nodding. "Okay," she said, her voice gentling. "I'll be gentle, Vortech."

"I know you will, Izzy," he said, giving her a grateful look.

By the time evening fell, Vortech's stomach ache had mostly gone away, but some of the pain still lingered and he gratefully ate the scrambled eggs and dry toast Chef Pepperjack made him for dinner. "I'm feeling a lot better," he admitted.

"That's good," Isabel said. "You should be back on your feet tomorrow."

"That'll be a relief," he admitted. "I'm not touching Pop Tarts again for a long time."

The Undead Portal Master chuckled, but nodded and in the morning, Vortech was 100% better and he hugged Isabel warmly. "Thank you for sticking by this fool and helping him recover from a stupid decision," he said.

She smiled. "You're welcome, Vortech," she said. "Did you learn a lesson from this?"

"Yes," he said. "Don't try anything you see in movies at home."

Isabel chuckled again, nodding. "That's right," she said before Master Eon called them for a mission, one they gladly took, though Vortech took it because he was grateful to his friend for helping him.

And deep down, Isabel knew that too.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know how Vortech felt. I once had too much sugar and oh, my word, the stomach ache I had put me in bed for the day with only some Ritz crackers and ginger ale to try and soothe my stomach. Lesson learned.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
